Just Another Day in Paradise: Wildest Dreams V
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: The second to last installment of WD. Now all grown up, what are all the characters up to. Featuring pairings from all of WD, including DG, RH and HP. Permanently on hold.
1. All that Jazz

A/N: Well, as you can tell by the title of this story, it's time for WD:V.That doesn't mean that Heart is complete, well it does, but it's complete _as for now.My muses are stirring, but they don't want to write the teenies.So, Heart is on the shelf for now and one day, hopefully, I will go back and finish the final chapter, which really was all we were waiting for.If you'd like to see the final chapter in its unfinished form, there are bits and pieces of it floating around on the WD list._

So what has happened since we left Harry and Pansy in the Astronomy Tower?In the final chapter of Heart our teens were "leaving".In honor of all the 7th years had accomplished the school held a final goodbye ceremony wherein speeches were made and tears shed.During the ceremony, in which much of the cast of the previous WDs assembled, Hermione made a final speech.As she made her way from the platform, the Great Hall began to shake.The heavy oak doors at the back of the Hall splintered and flew inward, causing those assembled inside to panic.In the ensuing panic, Hermione fell from the steps.We return to her in just a bit.Meanwhile the Weasleys, some of them are there, not all, begin activating the port keys they had previously charmed for just such an occurrence.These allow Emily, Rose, Narcissa, Molly and the babies/toddlers who were there to get out and to safety.A port key had also been designed for Ginny, seeing as she is six months pregnant and the only way she was going to be allowed to attend was under the condition she carried such a device.Unfortunately, hers malfunctions.She's stuck there.

By the time this is all happening, Voldemort and the Death Eaters have infiltrated the Hall.Ron has gone after Hermione, who has broken her elbow, the elder Weasley men are doing their damnedest to get Ginny to safety and Harry, of course, is all ready involved in fighting.In addition to the many seventh years, family and friends who are fighting there is a large contingent of Aurors, Unspeakables and members of the Order, tipped off that an attack was likely to occur thanks to Rose's visions and the prophecy (remember that old thing?)

I don't write fights well, if you want glorious fight scenes I can point you to a few authors including StrangerWithMyFace and Dragonfire.In short, there was a lot of fighting ;)Hermione's pretty much out of the fight as it is her wand arm that is injured.Ron is doing his best to cover Harry, his brothers' and his father's behinds while at the same time making sure Hermione doesn't do anything stupid like try to fight with a broken wand arm.Neville and Lavendar are also fighting, but they get separated at one point.Neville is placed under Cruciatus Curse by a random Death Eater when he throws himself in front of Lavendar, at whom the spell was aimed.Harry and Pansy are fighting alongside Sirius and Remus.

To make a long story a little less long, Voldemort is finally defeated when, after most of the DE are stunned or dead, the rest of the group turns their wands on him.Harry finally manages to take him down using a long forgotten curse found by Hermione in an ancient tome.Unlike in some other stories, Harry doesn't die, doesn't lose his powers, and Dumbledore doesn't sacrifice himself to kill Voldemort.This is a wm_law story.Endless fluff and the good guys don't die!How else would we have lots of babies??

So, this is now a number of years later.Neville is alive, if I killed him I'd have to answer to SWMF, and he and Lavendar are living in the States, where Neville works as a Professor of Herbology at the wizarding university in Salem.There were lots of marriages and even more babies—so many I needed a chart to figure it all out.This chart is available here: [http://www.geocities.com/wm_law2003/babychart.htm][1] (you may need to cut and paste this link.)

I think it should be fairly easy to figure out Paradise as it is written.If you have any questions, please email me or leave your question in a review. Paradise was going to have a plot, complete with evil baddies coming back from the dead but for now it will be a series of vignettes about our WDers lives.Basically, expect more fluff and sugary sweetness than a room full of cotton candy. 

Now on with the show!

Just Another Day in Paradise

Well, it's ok, it's so nice 

It's just another day in paradise 

Well, there's no place that I'd rather be 

Well, it's two hearts and one dream 

I wouldn't trade it for anything 

And I ask the lord every night 

For just another day in paradise

Phil Vassar, _Just Another Day In Paradise_

Chapter One: All That Jazz

"Do you two have to do that here?"

Rose Smythe Black lifted her head slightly to see her ten year old daughter Gabrielle standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a disgusted expression on her sweet face from finding her mother and father snogging in the kitchen.

"Well, Gabby, where do you think we should do _that?" Rose's husband Sirius asked while grinning at Gabrielle who was now staring into the refrigerator, her back to her parents._

"Ew, nowhere!You are my parents!"

"Well, Gabby, luv, how do you think you and your brother and sister got here?"

"Daddy!Oh, that is so gross!"Gabrielle looked over her shoulder to glare at her parents who were in their original position against the cabinets, her mother leaning back against her father, his arms wrapped around her."Just don't do it where we can see you!"

"Gabby, why are you still staring into the fridge?Nothing is going to come out and say 'Eat me, Gabby!' and if it did, I don't think you'd want to eat it."

"Mum," Gabby said in that way of pre-adolescents where one syllable suddenly becomes four."I'm just looking for an apple."

"Sweetie, they are in the same place they always are," Sirius told her as he began kissing his wife's neck again.

Gabby closed the refrigerator, an apple in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.Flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, she shook her head in distaste."Mum, Daddy!Ew, I really do not need to see this.I'm going back outside."She paused and looked back quickly, covering her dark blue eyes when she saw them kissing again."When are Harry and Pansy getting here again?"

"Four," Rose smiled while looking at her daughter's scrunched up face."You have a few hours to play yet."Gabby nodded and then went outback to join her twin brother Evan and younger sister Sierra who were playing Quidditch in the backyard.They still lived in Notting Hill, but there were special charms over the house so the children could fly around in the backyard without the neighbors noticing.Harry, Rose's nephew, and his wife, Pansy, were coming over for dinner later that night.They'd be bringing their son, Jaime, who had just turned four that year.Pansy was pregnant again and due in just a few months so excitement was high.

"Sirius," Rose tried to ask her husband if he had found the booster seat in the attic, but she found herself incapable of speech as Sirius' hand was pressing her hips back against his, his tongue circling her ear.

"I've missed you," Sirius whispered against Rose's neck as he slowly turned her around.Sirius had just returned from a weeklong trip to Sedona Arizona where a new wizarding school was being set up.His position at Hogwarts made him the foremost expert in security for schools, and he was often called in to consult in the construction of Ministry buildings and even the new wizarding prison being built off the coast of Ireland.Unfortunately, it also pulled him away from his wife and three children.He had returned home earlier that day and had spent most of the morning with his son and daughters.Now, however, he was very focused on his wife, or more specifically, his wife's mouth.

"We really should move this upstairs, Sirius.The kids could come in at any moment," Rose whispered against his lips.It had been over ten years since she and Sirius had married.Rose was nearing 39 and Sirius was close to fifty, but due to the fact that she was a witch and he a wizard, Rose looked to be only about 35 and Sirius closer to 40. However, as Rose often pointed out, he still acted like he was seventeen.They both still behaved like newlyweds, which caused their children endless embarrassment.Evan and Gabby were ten, Sierra almost seven, and all three had many a times walked in on their parent's snog sessions.However, for all their embarrassment, Rose had heard Gabby telling one of her girlfriends that she liked how her Daddy still loved her Mum enough to kiss like that.Gabby had said that she knew her parents would be married forever as long as they still liked to kiss.

Rose loved her children just as much as she loved her husband and was glad that even when her children started boarding school in September, she would still get to see them every day.Evan and Gabrielle would indeed be starting Hogwarts in the fall.They already spent most of their time there as it was, as their parents both worked at the school and they grew up within its stone hallways, even taking their first steps in the headmaster's office.Sierra would continue going to a school only minutes from Hogwarts where she would again join her cousins, Seraphina, Sheridan and Edward, as well as her other friends, some of the Weasley children, the Malfoys, and the Lupins.

Sirius pulled his head back from Rose's collarbone and smiled suggestively at her."Then by all means, let's take this upstairs."Sirius swung Rose into his arms and settled her against his chest."The kids will be outside for hours if we let them."

"Hours?"

"Hours," Sirius repeated as he bent his head down to kiss her again before carrying his wife up to their bedroom.

***

"Daddy?"

Sirius looked up to see Sierra hanging over the edge of his desk, her face now just inches from his.He smiled, "Yes, S.Q.?"

Sierra Quinn, or S.Q. as Sirius affectionately referred to her, kicked her feet up off the floor causing her to tilt further onto her father's desk."Is Mummy still sleeping?"

"Yes, she's taking a nap before Harry, Pansy and Jaime get here.What can I do you for?"

"Um, nothing."

"Nothing, huh?That's why you are literally hanging onto my desk when your brother and sister are outside having fun?"

"Well," Sierra took a deep breath, "IwannagotoGinny'sdoyouthinkIcan?"

"What was that again?" Sirius laughed as he once again realized how alike his wife and Sierra were, not only in looks but personality as well.She had inherited her mother's light brown hair, already streaked with blonde from her time in the sun.They both had the dark, almost emerald, eyes that Lily and Harry shared as well.Plus, she had her mother's habit of speaking very quickly when she didn't know what his reaction would be and smiling at him in a way that he'd agree to anything.

"Can I go to Ginny's and Draco's house?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Now?" Sirius looked up at the clock, it was only an hour and a half until Harry arrived.

"No, Sunday."

"Sunday is your mum's birthday.We are having dinner as a family.Harry and Pansy are staying.Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus are coming along with Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Emily and all your cousins.Besides, I think Ginny and Draco are coming too.If not, we can always owl them and ask if you go over next weekend." Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why this sudden desire to go visit them, S.Q.?Could this have anything to do with Darius?"

"Daddy!I want to go see Ginny, Vicki and Gwenny, not Darius!"

"Sure, Sierra.We'll send them an owl and set up a time.But not Sunday.Your mum will want you here will all of us, ok shortie?"

"I guess so.Mummy's been sleeping a lot recently," Sierra whispered conspiratorially.

Sirius looked back up from his papers, a bit concerned about what his daughter had just said."What do you mean?"

"When you were away, Mummy was sleeping a lot.She didn't want to get up and she'd be sleepy all day.She was even taking naps.Evan and Gabby think she's sick."

"Really?I'm sure she's fine, but I'll take care of it," Sirius responded, trying to sound reassuring but he didn't like to think that his wife could possibly be sick and not have said anything to him."I have to go wake her up…"

"I'll do it!"Sierra pushed off his desk and started to run up the stairs.Sirius jumped out of his chair and scurried around his desk, just managing to catch Sierra around her waist before she started up the stairs."Daddy!"

"I'll wake her up, shortie," he said as he set Sierra back onto her feet."You," he said tapping her on the nose, "go out and tell Evan and Gabby that they've got an hour before they need to come in and clean up."Sierra shot him an unpleasant look, another thing she had in common with her mother, before running into the kitchen and out the backdoor.Sirius looked up the stairs and frowned.'Why didn't she say anything to me?'

***

Rose was having a wonderful dream when she felt something tickling her.She groaned as she opened her eyes to see Sirius peering down at her, his dark hair dropping into her face."What time is it?"

"Harry'll be here in a little more than an hour," he sat back on his heels and frowned at her."Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?"

"What?I feel fine," Rose sat up as well, rubbing her eyes slightly and trying to come fully awake."What makes you think I am not feeling well?"

"Sierra said you spent most of last week sleeping."

"Sirius!Sierra has a way of _embellishing things."_

"Evan and Gab noticed it too she said."

"Fine, I was tired last week.You try managing a house, grading exams and running after three children that all somehow managed to inherit their father's unnatural energy and penchant for mischief.It wears you out!"

"Are you sure that's it?"

Rose shook her head at her husband.He always got like this when he thought she was sick.When she was pregnant with Sierra, a tough pregnancy by any standards, he had hovered and barely allowed her to get out of bed.She still grew annoyed when she remembered how he insisted on carrying her practically everywhere for a week."I'm fine, Sirius.If I thought it was anything, I'd go see Ginny."

"Well, you can ask her when she comes over Sunday.

"Are they definitely coming?"

"I think so.No matter, we'll be owling here anyway," Sirius called as Rose walked into the bathroom."Sierra wants to go see Darius, although she claims she only wants to go see Gin and the girls."

"So, she is now crushing on Darius.I didn't know she had moved on from Ragan."

Sirius got off the bed and joined his wife in the bathroom, perching on the sink as she stepped into the shower."Well, at least she's consistent and keeping it in within the family," he laughed."Although, if she moved on to the Weasleys she'd have a lot more options." 

"Yeah, but then she'd have to compete with Sheridan who's convinced she is going to marry Freddie or Daniel."

"A Snape marrying a Weasley?What would the world be coming to?" Sirius laughed, imagining that wedding reception.

"I think that argument ended when Ginny married Draco, or perhaps when Harry married Pansy.Nothing else will surprise me," Rose laughed.She stuck her head out of the shower and grinned at her husband, "So, you wanna wash my back?"

***

"So, Sirius, how was Arizona?"

"Hot," Sirius laughed."God awfully hot."

"Well, I guess Arizona is just not conducive to those leather pants of yours," Rose laughed as she and Pansy brought a bowl of chips into the den.

"Pansy, how are you feeling dear?" Sirius looked concernedly at his godson's wife, who had been like another daughter to him since before she married Harry.Since Pansy's parents were both dead, she looked to both Sirius and Rose as stepparents, similar to the way Harry treated them.

"It's getting better," Pansy sighed."The doctor says my sugar levels are good and as long as my blood pressure remains low, I will probably be able to avoid the bed rest I needed with Jaime.That I would rather do without.Rose, as you probably remember, it is not the most fun in the world."

Rose wrinkled her nose at the memory.The three months she had spent in bed were the most boring of her life."Fun, exactly the word I'd use to describe it," she replied sarcastically before standing up.It was if all the blood rushed out of her head; she grabbed the edge of the sofa to steady herself as Sirius and Harry both jumped up.

"You're fine," Sirius growled, "that's what you said, right?You don't look fine!"

Rose spun around to face her angry husband, and again a wave of dizziness overtook her.Thankfully, Harry was still supporting her so she didn't fall."You want to know what is wrong?"

"Yes!That is why I bloody well asked!"

"Fine!I think I'm pregnant!"

"What?" Sirius asked as he sat heavily on the arm of the sofa.

"I think I'm pregnant," Rose repeated as Harry moved away from her to help his own wife up.They quickly left the room so Rose and Sirius could talk."I wanted to take a test to be sure, and I bought one, but we tried for so long after Sierra and just gave up when it looked like it wouldn't happen again.I was scared that it would be negative.It was so easy with Gabby and Evan and Sierra, even though the doctors said there was nothing…What if it is negative?"

"Rose, you should have said something," Sirius said softly while running his fingers through his hair.

"That's not it.What if I'm not pregnant and this is the beginning of the change?I always hoped I would get pregnant again and what if I can't, really can't again?"

Sirius held out his arms and his wife collapsed against his chest.He wrapped his arms around her, his thumb making small circles on her back as he thought about what she had just said.He knew that she had always wanted to have another baby but when she had dropped the subject a few years back, he figured she had just moved on.After Sierra, the doctors told them to wait a couple of years before trying again, and when they started trying, nothing had happened.The doctors could find no medical reason, so Sirius just took it as not fated."Rose, we'll never know unless you take the test."

"I know that rationally, but at first it was just that I wanted to be able to think I was pregnant again for a little while and then I started to become so attached to the thought that I was…"

"Rose," Sirius lifted her chin and wiped away her tears with his thumb, "sweet, let's take the test.Just do it, then take it from there."He attempted to turn her around and push her up the stairs, but she was quite intractable.He finally settled for picking her up and carrying her up the stairs, much as he did earlier, but this time they walked past the bed and into the bathroom.Sirius let her down and then wandered back out into the bedroom to shut the door.When he came back, Rose told him they had to wait three minutes.

Rose sat down on the bed, staring at the bathroom door.Sirius sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand."I'm sorry for lying earlier.I just, I didn't…"

"I know.Don't worry about it, Rose.How long has it been?"

"One more minute."

"Gin could have been here by now and already done the test," Sirius complained.

"Yes, I know."

"Dad, Mum, you in there?Mum, Dad, what's wrong?" Evan was heard calling from the other side of the bedroom door."Mum, Dad?"

"Let him in, I'll go check," Sirius said as he stood up and walked slowly into the bathroom.

Rose went over to the door and opened it to find not only Evan, but also Gabby, Sierra, Harry, with Jaime on his hip, and Pansy standing in the hall."Guys…"

"We were concerned, Aunt Rose."

"I tried to keep them downstairs but they wouldn't listen," Pansy apologized before a wide smile overtook her face and she pointed behind Rose.

Rose turned around then and found Sirius standing behind her, an even larger grin on his face then was on Pansy's."Is it…"

"Positive."

"Really?"Rose screamed and jumped into Sirius' arms.He spun her around in a circle in the middle of the bedroom as Harry and Pansy both whooped it up, the kids just staring at them.

"You mean, Mum's having another baby?"

"Yes, Gabby, that's exactly what this means," Harry laughed as Jaime started to giggle.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wm_law2003/babychart.htm



	2. Be There For You

A/N: Harry Potter, names, characters and all related indicia are TM of Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, JK Rowling, et al.  No infringement is intended.  Title of chapter comes from a Sheryl Crow, Willie Nelson song.

Be There For You

            Malfoy Mansion was heavy with the sound of sleep.  In the upstairs bedrooms slept the four Malfoy children, eight-year-old Darius, four-year-old twins Dylan and Victoria, and, the youngest, Guinevere not yet two years old.  In the East Wing's master bedroom slept Draco Malfoy and his wife, Ginny, boarding school sweethearts whose teenage hormones were often said to be instrumental in the downfall of Lord Voldemort.  For the second time in two decades Voldemort had been defeated by a baby, the first time it had been Harry Potter who nearly killed him, the second time, an unborn Darius Malfoy was responsible for his final undoing.  

            Draco slept soundly, his arm draped over his wife, oblivious to the sounds of someone moving through the downstairs' library.  His wife, due to years of listening for the sounds of her children's cries, was not nearly as heavy a sleeper.  She came awake as soon as she heard the soft thud of footsteps in the library's hearth.  After waiting a moment to be sure she heard what she thought she heard, Ginny turned slightly to shake Draco's shoulder.  "Draco."

            "Um, what?  Is it the baby?"

            "No, it's not Gwenny.  There is someone downstairs."

            "It's probably Remus.  There's a full moon next week and he's restless. Likely he couldn't sleep."

            Ginny shook her head, whispering frantically, "Remus and your mum are visiting Sirius and Rose."

            Draco came fully awake at that.  "Stay here.  Do not move, Ginny," he warned.

            "The kids."

            "The kids are fine, we put the wards on each of their rooms before we went to bed, just like always.  Now, stay here until I come for you," Draco repeated, rolling out of bed and pulling on his pajama bottoms before grabbing his wand from the night table.  "Promise me you won't move."

            "I promise, just be careful," Ginny whispered as she also grabbed her wand.

            "I will," Draco said quickly as he bent down to kiss his wife.  "Stay here," he instructed once more before he crossed the room and pulled the door closed behind him.  Ginny could hear his quiet footfalls in the hallway and going down the stairs.  She looked over at the clock, a magical one that had been a gift from her parents for their last anniversary.  It was much like one which to this day stood in the Burrow, except this one showed the names of all of Ginny's family, including her brothers, sisters-in-law and many nieces and nephews.  She sighed in relief as none of her family appeared to be in mortal danger, however she looked strangely at Ron's section of the clock.  It appeared to read "Malfoy Mansion."  Ginny got out of bed and looked closer at the clock.  Hermione, Daniel, Christopher and Evie were all in Poplar Close, but Ron clearly was in her house.  She heard Draco's voice on the hallway and then another voice she well recognized.  

            Remembering her promise to Draco, she opened the bedroom door slightly and softly called out, "Draco?  Ron?  Can I come out now?" Her question was followed shortly by Draco's laughter from down below.  Taking that as a yes, she pulled on her robe and made her way down the hallway.  Seeing her brother standing in the middle of the library, she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.  Letting him go, she slapped him on the chest.  "What the hell do you think you are doing?  Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?  It's three o'clock in the morning!"

            "Ginny," Draco interrupted, pulling her away from her brother and up against him.  "Ginny, let Ron talk."

            "I'm sorry, Gin.  I needed to speak with you or Draco."  Ron sat heavily onto one of the couches as Ginny glanced worriedly at her husband.  "I couldn't sleep and…"

            "Ron," Ginny moved to sit next to him, her arm around his shoulder.  "Is something wrong with Hermione?  The kids?"

            Ron gave a choking sob, causing Draco and Ginny both to look at one another, clearly shaken.  "Ron, mate, what is wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

            "It's Evie.  She's been sick."

            "Yes Ron, we know.  I saw her last week," she started, absent-mindedly rubbing her brother's back as she whispered to Draco, "they didn't tell me she was still sick!"

            "We had to take her to the Muggle hospital tonight.  She had a fever.  Wouldn't stop crying.  They took blood.  I didn't even realize a baby had that much blood.  Just made her cry more!  Then she started shaking… she wouldn't stop shaking," Ron sobbed brokenly.

  
            Ginny felt ill, never before seeing her brother in such a state and fearing for her niece.  She looked up at Draco who was still standing in the middle of the room, his face ghostly white.  "What did the doctors say, Ron?"

            "They don't know yet.  They don't know.  Tests, they said.  They had to run tests.  Oh god," Ron cried.  "I can't… Hermione can't lose… She wouldn't be able to take it…"

            "Weasley!  Where is this damned _Muggle _hospital?"

            "Stratford-Upon-Avon."

            "Well, then stand up man!  We'll go there now and find out what in the bloody hell is wrong with Evelyn."

            "Draco," Ginny stood and placed her hand on his shoulder.  "You going down there and yelling won't do any good."

            "What if something is really wrong, Gin?" Ron said looking back up.  "What if…"

            "Ron," she started soothingly, as she took control over the situation, "Draco will stay here with our lot.  I'm going home with you.  I'll take a look at her.  You know I can do things Muggles still can't despite all their technology.  If I can't do it, and they can…  Well, we'll take care of it when we it comes."

            "But…"

            "Oh don't even start.  We'll run every bloody test known to man and wizard-kind if we need to.  Money is a non-issue. Don't dare look at me that way, Weasley," Draco warned when Ron glared, however weakly, at him.  "If it makes you feel better, should the time come, you can think of it as advanced birthday and Christmas presents for you and Granger.  Ginny," Draco's voice softened, "you should go now.  Before Hermione wakes up and finds Ron gone."

            "We'll go now.  Come on Ron, we don't want Hermione to worry any more than she has already."

            "Red, you need to put some more clothes on first," Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  "Ron, Evie's going to be fine.  This is the happily ever after part, it's the law."

            "For once I hope you are right, Malfoy."  Ron swiped angrily at the tears on his face.  "Bloody hell, all those books Hermione has on parenting, they don't prepare you for this kind of shit."

            "I'll be right back."  Ginny smiled weakly at her Ron and Draco before running up the stairs.  Evie just had to be all right.  She hurriedly pulled on a tee shirt, jeans and a pair of trainers.   Ginny couldn't help but stop in her children's bedrooms before she went back downstairs.  She paused the longest in Gwenny's room.  Gwenny and Evelyn were almost the same age, Gwenny only a few months older.  It was no wonder Draco was as upset as he was at the news, she thought as she looked at her little angel.  She brushed back her daughter's blonde curls and pressed a light kiss on her forehead before heading back downstairs.  

As she descended the stairs, she saw that Draco and Ron were whispering about something, Draco's hand resting on Ron's shoulder.  She fought back tears thinking of how close Draco had become to all of her brothers in the last ten years.  They had been ready to tear him limb from limb when she announced she was pregnant, but when Dumbledore announced that it was Darius's conception that led to the defeat of Voldemort at the leaving ceremony, it was as if her brothers and her parents truly realized that she and Draco were destiny.  Ginny smiled, Draco had finally found his family.  And knowing how protective he was over them all, there was no way in hell he'd let Evie fall ill on them all.

            "Ready to go?" Ron asked quickly when he turned and saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

            She crossed the room to the hearth as Draco started a small fire.  "Ready."  Draco stood and wiped the tears off her cheeks.  "Will you wait up for me, husband of mine?"

            Draco hugged her, breathing in the scent of her hair.  "I've been sleeping next to you for over ten years now.  No longer can I sleep when you aren't there, Red."  He kissed the top of her head and then pulled back, kissing her properly.  "We'll be waiting."  Draco turned to face Ron, "Evelyn will be fine."  Ron nodded and then stepped into the fire.  They still used Floo to get from house to house as both Malfoy Mansion and Ron's home were protected from anyone apparating directly into them.  Ron disappeared and Draco again kissed Ginny before throwing the powder in.  "We'll be waiting," he repeated, "good luck." 

Ginny quickly kissed him goodbye before disappearing into the vast network.

***

            "Ron!" Hermione rushed forward and enveloped her husband in a tight hug.  "Where did you go?" she asked, but didn't pause long enough for him to answer before continuing on.  "You can't do that to me!  I wake up and you are gone!  I didn't know where or why!  I thought something was wrong with Evie…"

            "And when Hermione is upset, we all get woken up, Ron," Harry interrupted from his position on the couch, before yawning quite loudly.

            "He came to see us, Hermione.  I knew you'd be upset if you discovered he was gone."  Ginny went over and gave her sister-in-law a hug.  "How are you doing?"

            "Honestly, Ginny, tired, worried and damned mad!  Ron, do you have any idea of what went through my head?"

            "I'm sorry 'Mione.  I just…"

            Ginny stepped into the fray before things escalated and potentially precious time wasted.  "Hermione, where is the baby?"

"She's sleeping," Hermione stated as she rested her head on Ron's chest.  "They gave us some medicine for her fever to keep it down and she's been sleeping since then.  She's still so damned pale though."

            "Hermione, Ginny will take a look at him.  She'll figure it all out," Harry reassured her, standing up and stretching.  "Now, are you guys going to be all right here?  I can come back for the night if you'd like, but I better let everyone know what is going on.  I know Pansy is going to be worrying and Rose and Narcissa will be up no doubt."

            "I'm sorry Harry for calling you, but I thought maybe Ron would have gone to see you at your Aunt's...  You better go let Pansy know Ginny's here.  Her fretting isn't good for the baby."

            Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead.  "Don't apologize.  That's what friends are for.  Do you want me to come back?  Ron?"

            "We should be fine, Harry.  Thank you for coming," Ron said tiredly.

            "It's not a problem, Ron and you know it.  Both of you know all you need to do is call me and I'll be here," Harry replied before turning to Ginny and whispering, "We'll still be up.  Call me as soon as you look her over."

            "Will do.  Give my love to everyone.  The lot of us will be by tomorrow for Rose's birthday party."

            "She's got news for you.  I'd go into it, but now isn't the time," Harry replied quietly as he inclined his head towards Ron and Hermione.

            "Really?  Good I hope."

            "Yeah.  The best," Harry said with a slight smile before leaning down to give Ginny a kiss on the cheek.  "We'll see you tomorrow then."

            "Of course."  Harry left in a burst of green flame and then Ginny followed Hermione and Ron up the stairs to the nursery.  Ginny checked over the baby, running every test and spell she had ever learned, Hermione and Ron hovering behind her.  After an hour or so of tests though she still came up with the same diagnosis she had last week, pneumonia.  "Guys, I think it just it hanging around.  That said, I don't like that it is, I'll have Draco make another batch of the potion I gave her last week.  I can't find anything else to be causing it all.  The seizure was probably brought on by the fever but it's down now.  We'll just keep an eye on her during the night.  We can't let it spike again," she told them gravely, but relieved that there was nothing more serious.  

"Are you sure, sis?"

"Ron, I even checked her over for evidence of any Dark Magic.  There's nothing there.  I hate to say this, but there isn't anything more I can do but get her that potion and watch her closely."

            "It's fine, Ginny.  Just as long as it isn't anything more than the pneumonia...  It's bad, of course, but we can deal with it," Hermione said thankfully, leaning further into Ron who was now supporting most of her weight.  "I am so exhausted.  I'm sorry Ginny for calling you over here when there's nothing for you to do."

            "Nonsense.  You need sleep, Hermione.  You getting sick will do Evie no good; you have Daniel and Christopher to think of as well.  Ron, take her to bed.  Now and don't let her up for at least six hours.  I'll stay here and keep a watch over her and send message to Draco to start work on the potion.  You go to bed too, Ron.  You need rest just as much as Hermione.  Now!" Ginny ordered when they both seemed intent on remaining where they were.

            "I love you, sis.  Thank you," Ron said, gave Ginny a kiss on her forehead.  He looked down at Hermione who had fallen asleep on her feet.  "Goodnight, Gin," Ron whispered before lifting Hermione into his arms and carrying her back to their bedroom.  

Ginny made her way back downstairs to call both Harry and Draco, to let them know what she found out and to tell Draco about the potion and that she'd be back in the morning.  Grabbing a cup of coffee and book to keep her company, Ginny walked back upstairs to Evie's bedroom, settling herself into the rocking chair for the rest of the night.

***

            "Daddy?"  Draco looked up from his market reports to see Dylan standing in front of him, rubbing his eyes much the same as Ginny did when she first awoke.  "Why you in here?"

"Watching you sleep," Draco explained, laying the report aside.  Dylan climbed into his lap snuggling into his chest.  "Why are you up, Dyl?"

"I had a bad dream.  Where's mummy gone?"

"She went to Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's.  She'll be back in the morning," Draco whispered as he started to glide back and forth in the rocker.  "What was your dream about?"

"Dragons," Dylan whispered.  "They were trying to eat me and Vicki."

"Did you tell them that your Uncle Charlie would get them if they tried?"

"Yeah, but they laughed at us," the little boy said sadly.

"Oh," Draco smiled as he smoothed down his son's dark red hair, another thing he got from his mother.  "Well, then if they come back, you tell them that not only are they going to have to deal with Uncle Charlie and me but all of your uncles too."

"That's a lot of uncles," Dylan giggled causing Draco to smile.  "All of them, including Uncle Severus, Uncle Harry and Uncle Sirius?"

"Yep," Draco paused, hearing Gwenny whimper in the next room but she just as quickly settled back down.  "And you know that where your uncles go, your aunts follow."

"And they'd be mad too."

"Yeah, they'd be really mad if those stupid dragons tried to hurt you or your uncles."  Draco looked down at his son.  "I think your mummy would be maddest of all."

"Ooh, they'd be in trouble then," the boy laughed.

"Yes, they would," Draco sighed.  He continued rocking and after a few minutes of silence realized that Dylan had fallen back to sleep.  The idea of putting him back to bed was quickly abandoned.  Draco instead picked Dylan up and carried him from the room, checking on Darius and Gwenny, who were both fast asleep and then heading into Victoria's room.  He eased himself into the rocker in his daughter's room, settling Dylan against his chest and closed his eyes, not quite sleeping, but too tired to do anything more than listen to his children sleep.

***

            Ginny grabbed at the sides of the fireplace to keep herself from falling.  All these years of traveling by the Floo network and she still couldn't make a graceful landing.  Yawning, she wandered up the stairs back to her bedroom.  The house was still quiet, which could only mean the children were still sleeping.  She smiled, thinking to herself, 'Once they're awake, there is no such thing as quiet.'  Ginny paused in the doorway to her bedroom; Draco was not there.  'Where is he?'  Turning to go down the hall to his office, she glanced into Dylan's room.  The bed was empty.  The bed was empty, Draco was not in their room and the house was quiet.  She felt the worry growing inside her and quickly walked to Darius' door, pushing it open.  He was gone too.  Her heart started beating faster against her chest.  'Where are my children?  Where is my husband?'  A little part of her mind said she was being illogical, panicking over nothing, but the other part of her head ordered her to go check on Victoria and Gwenny.  

Practically running to Vicki's room, she gasped in relief, collapsing against the doorjamb upon seeing Draco there, Darius and Dylan sleeping soundly while curled up on his lap.  There were reports spread around him on the floor and the table next to the chair.  She couldn't help but remember the night she told him she was pregnant with Darius.

"I'm pregnant, Draco.  The test came out positive."  She stared at him.  He wasn't reacting at all, if you didn't count the opening and closing of his mouth and the rapid blinking.  "Draco?"

"You are sure about this?  A baby?"

"100% positive.  It'll be here in September."

"September?  But we're getting married in September.  We'll have to move it up."

Ginny gaped at him, "That's all you think about?  Moving the wedding up?"

"We have to be married before the baby is born," he stated matter of factly.

"Draco…"

"What do you want me to say, Ginny?  We knew this was coming.  You were three weeks late," he snapped, running his fingers through his hair.

"How about a reaction?  Are you upset?  Happy?  Mad as hell?"

"Ginny," Draco drawled as a wide grin spread across his face, lighting up his eyes, "you know how I feel.  Shocked but," he pulled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin, "the only times I have ever been happier are when you said you loved me and when you said you would marry me."  He smoothed his hand over her red waves, "This is not going to be easy.  I cannot promise you that, though I wish I could.  There are your parents to deal with, your brothers, Dumbledore…  The one good thing is that you've taken enough extra classes that you will be able to graduate this year so we won't have to worry about that.  Then there are going to be other students who won't be exactly nice when they hear the news.  But me, Ginny?  I am beyond happy.  I'm very, very, very happy.  Scared, but very happy."

Ginny leaned back so she could see his eyes.  "Why are you scared?  Other than the fact you are eighteen and about to become a daddy," she teased.

"A daddy?  That sounds…" he sighed, closing his eyes and smiling.  He opened them a minute later, his eyes troubled.  "What if I am bad at it?  I didn't have the best role model.  My father was the epitome of what a father isn't supposed to be.  Remus and your dad, I've watched them, but what if I don't know what to do?  What if I make mistakes?"

Ginny tilted her head back slightly, smiling up at him.  "You'll be a great daddy.  He'll love you as much as I do.  I know it."

"He?  A boy?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Ginny grinned, knowing she hadn't told him.

"No.  A son?  Seriously, a…"

Ginny nodded.  "A little boy, with red hair and gray eyes."

"Blonde.  Blonde with gray eyes."

"Now, you sound awfully confident about that, Mr. Malfoy."

"But of course, Miss Weasley, but of course."

            Draco looked up, somehow sensing her presence.  "Hi."

            "Hi yourself."

            "How is Evie?"

            "Better," Ginny crossed the room to stand in front of her husband.  She brushed the hair out of his eyes as she bent, kissing him lightly.  "Her fever is down, she's got some more color in those little cheeks of hers.  I don't like how the pneumonia is hanging around in her lungs though," she sighed as she dropped to her knees in front of him, gently running her hand across her sons' faces.  "How did this happen?"

            "Teenage hormones I believe, and the very best Christmas present I ever had, is the reason for this one," Draco smiled, resting his chin on Darius' head.  "Dylan, if I remember correctly, was a bottle of Merlot."

            "Draco..."

            Knowing what she was really inquiring about, he answered quietly.  "After you called, I put the potion onto brew… it should be done in a few hours by the way, then I came upstairs, Dylan's room.  He had a nightmare.  Later, we came in here, Darius joined us about an hour or so ago."  Draco closed his eyes, breathing in the soft powdery scent of Darius' hair.  His Darius.  Who would have thought this little angel could be responsible for wiping out such evil?  Draco grinned fondly, remembering when Ginny was pregnant with him.  

"Ugh!  Damn it!  Damn damn damn!"  Ginny stared at the broken glass on the floor.  She had been trying to put it away when it slipped from her fingers and now she couldn't even bend over to pick it up.

"Red?!  What's wrong?!"

"Is it the baby, Gin?"

"Ginny, do we need to go get the doctor?"

Ginny sighed as she carefully walked around the glass, really stepping back and away from where she thought it might be because she couldn't see the floor, and looked up at Harry and Ron standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the den, then over at Draco who was looking a bit panicky, standing by the back door and gripping the door frame with white knuckles.  "I'm fine.  Baby boy's fine.  I just dropped a glass."

"Ginny!  Don't yell like that unless something is wrong with you or the baby," Ron snapped as he pulled out his wand to clean up the broken glass.

"Sorry," Ginny burst into tears.  "I'm sorry I just… I didn't mean to scare…"

"Weasley, bloody hell, don't make my wife cry.  Red, sweet, we were just worried about you and the baby.  You're eight months pregnant.  Naturally, we thought you'd gone into labor or something."

"Ginny, what were you doing in the kitchen?" Harry asked, pulling out a chair for her.

"I was hungry, Harry.  What else would I be doing in the kitchen?" Ginny barked, her mood shifting quickly.

"OK, OK, OK.  Sorry, I was just asking."

"No, I'm sorry, Harry."  Ginny sniffled again, causing Draco to shoot a furious look at Potter.  "I was hungry, and couldn't find what I wanted, so I thought I would get something to drink, but all we had was pumpkin juice which I can't stomach and then I went to put the glass back and it dropped," she explained tearfully.

"Sweet, what do you want to eat?  We'll get it for you."  Draco glared at Ron and Harry, making it perfectly obvious that they would be the ones going after whatever she wanted in exchange for his restraint from beating them senseless.

"Fried chicken and coffee ice cream.  Ooh, and a pickle.  One of those salty and sour ones from the Muggle delicatessens.  And French fries from that Muggle place in London.  McDonalds.  And iced tea.  Mint iced tea, in the glass bottle, not the plastic one," she sighed, smiling wistfully as she sat down into the chair Harry offered.

"They'll go get it for you, sweetness.  All of it," Draco's voice left no room for refusal.  "Right?"

"We'll be back.  Come on, Har.  I'll just consider it practice for Hermione one of these days.  I can just imagine what she'll want.  Most likely something only available in Zimbabwe or something like that.  Fried lobster legs or pickled rabbits' ears," Ron muttered as he and Harry, laughing softly at his friend's antics, walked to the front door.  The only way to apparate in or out of the Burrow was to leave the house first, a safety precaution still in existence despite Voldemort's death.

"I shouldn't make them do that.  It's Harry's birthday, he shouldn't be running all over getting me food.  Like I even need to eat more."

"Ginny…"

"I am _huge, _Draco.  Bigger than huge.  I'm bigger than the Burrow.  Nearly the size of our house.  In another month, I'll be larger than Hogwarts.  I can't even see my feet anymore."

"You're beautiful.  Stunning, gorgeous, absolutely lovely."

"You have to say that because it is your fault I look like this."  Draco laughed at that.  "Well, it is."

"Hmm, so I guess that bow you had tied around yourself under the tree was really all my idea?"  Draco smiled, remembering how she had surprised him, really surprised him, last Christmas Eve, leaving him a note on his bed to come down after everyone else went to sleep, then finding her amid the many gifts wearing only a small robe, a large swath of ribbon around her waist, and a smile.  "Hmm, now what did that card read?  'Unwrap Me' I believe it was?"

"Draco," Ginny blushed as she hid her face in Draco's robes.  "Please!"

            Ginny smiled at the picture before her.  Darius' little blonde head tucked under Draco's chin, Dylan's freckled face pressed up against his father's chest.  "You're a great daddy, you know," Ginny whispered, laying her head against Draco's leg.  "I think Rose might be pregnant again."

            "Really?  I thought they gave up on another one."

            "Harry was there last night.  He said Rose has good news to tell me.  What could be better?"

            Draco smiled down at his sons.  "Not much."

            "You know, we have a couple of hours before we have to leave for Notting Hill.  The girls are both still asleep, if we can get these two back to their beds…Care for a nap?"

            "A nap?"

            "Well, sleep could be optional."


	3. My Heart Belongs to Daddy

A/N: Yes, I'm alive. Paradise, as you all know, hasn't been updated in over a year and there are good reasons for it, but I won't bore you with the details. I have decided to cease further work on the WD series with an exception of a D/G story next week for the DracoGinny fanfic list's Ficmas. There will be a couple more short pieces to be posted, then Paradise and WD will be done. Please don't yell at me for this, but it cannot be helped.  
  
My Heart Belongs To Daddy  
  
"Daddy look!"  
  
Draco looked over to where Vicki was calling for him. She ran over on her short, chubby, little baby legs, standing before him with a look of pure glee on her face.  
  
"Look," she drawled excitedly, holding a small dried starfish in her hand.  
  
"Wow!" Draco enthused, smiling over how happy she looked by the little find.  
  
"For you, Daddy."  
  
"Thank you," Draco responded, laying open his palm as she placed it gingerly in his hand. Placing it beside him on the towel, he grabbed her little hips and pulled her forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek with a loud 'smack!' Vicki giggled before running back to her bucket, past Darius who was looking out over the water with his hands on his hips. Draco wondered what his son was contemplating peering out at the breaking waves. He kept his eyes moving back and forth between the two of them, silently wondering where his wife was and listening for her behind him.  
  
"Daddy?" Darius called, his back still to Draco before turning slowly around and wandering over, kicking sand along the way.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jump the waves with me?" Darius asked quietly, resting his elbows on his father's thighs, face perched in his hands. "Please, Daddy?"  
  
"As soon as Mummy comes down. I can't keep watch over Vicki." Draco paused, not wanting to stir jealousy between them and choosing to reword his response. "Why don't you sit here and help me watch her? Make sure she doesn't get herself hurt?" he suggested, making it sound like a very important job.  
  
"K," Darius grinned, climbing onto Draco's lap and leaning against his chest. "Mummy be here soon, right?'  
  
"Will Mummy be here soon?" Draco gently corrected, trying to fix Darius' perpetually unruly blonde hair, which if he didn't know better, he'd think his son had somehow inherited from Potter. "She should be."  
  
"Good," Darius replied happily. "I want to jump the waves."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"Hi guys, "Ginny laughed, balancing Dylan on her hip as she walked down the last few steps.  
  
Draco glanced over, grimacing slightly as he looked at the path down the cliffs. "I'm glad I put those steps in, but. Just be careful when carrying."  
  
"Who's the worrywart now, husband?" Ginny chuckled, taking the seat next to him on the beach. "I was careful as careful can be. Wasn't I, Dyl?"  
  
Dylan nodded though it was barely noticeable as his redhead was still pressed into Ginny's neck.  
  
"Watch Vicki, Mummy!" Darius interrupted impatiently. "Daddy and I want to go jump the waves!"  
  
Draco laughed as he stood, tossing his son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Yeah Mummy, watch Vicki," he ordered teasingly, carrying a shrieking Darius to the water.  
  
Ginny kept her eyes on Vicki while also watching Draco playing in the surf with Darius who was squealing in delight each time Draco lifted him over a wave. Dylan had fallen back to sleep against her shoulder as Vicki continued building a mini-Malfoy Manor with the wet sand. She heard someone coming down the steps and turned to see Remus there.  
  
"Hello, Papa," Ginny smiled over her shoulder, smoothing Dylan's shirt down his back. "Hello Ginny," Remus replied tiredly, as he was coming off yet another full moon.  
  
"Narcissa is still sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, staying up with me takes a lot out of her," Remus sighed almost apologetically.  
  
"She wouldn't choose to spend those nights any other way though and you know that, Remus," Ginny countered matter-of-factly, leaning her head against Dylan's.  
  
"I guess you are right, Mrs. Malfoy," Remus laughed. "Darius appears to be enjoying himself immensely."  
  
"Oh yes," Ginny replied with a smile. "He's got his father's undivided attention, which is as much the reason as anything else. Darius is a little attention hog," Ginny joked. "Draco is such a brilliant father, Remus. It really is."  
  
"Surprising?"  
  
"No, well. Maybe yes. I don't know. He didn't have much to go on. Everything he's learned it's been from you and my dad. Even Sirius and Severus to a point," she explained awkwardly, twirling her hand in the air as she groped for words.  
  
"It's instinct, Ginny. It's not something that can be taught. Draco is a good man. He's a good father and a good husband as a result," Remus stated professorially.  
  
Draco turned around at that moment, seeing Remus and Ginny talking quietly. "Look who's joined us, Dar."  
  
"Papa!" Darius yelled, running back up the beach. "All better now?" he asked worriedly, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, I'm all better."  
  
"Where are Ragan and Rachel, Dad?" Draco questioned, sitting down between Ginny and his stepfather.  
  
"Practicing Quidditch," Remus answered, kissing the top of Darius's head as the boy hugged him.  
  
"Quidditch? Can we Daddy?"  
  
"I thought you were playing in the surf?" Ginny asked gently, knowing how Darius liked to run from activity to activity, tiring his parents out.  
  
"But Quidditch is funner!" Darius pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.  
  
"More fun," Remus gently corrected out of habit.  
  
Darius rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "More fun."  
  
Draco forced himself not to laugh, "In a few minutes then, son."  
  
Still pouting, Darius crawled onto Remus' lap, listening to the waves along with the adults as they all kept a wary eye on Vicki. "Vic, don't get too close to the water, honey," Ginny called in warning, her hand resting on Draco's knee as she leaned forward in the chair. "Draco."  
  
"She's not listening as usual," he sighed, standing up just as an incoming wave hit her from behind, knocking her down into the water.  
  
"Waahhh!" she cried pitifully, face all scrunched up and red. "Daddy. Da. da.Daddy!" she shrieked, starling the sea birds near by on the beach.  
  
Draco had already run over and as he picked her up she continued to wail. "Ok, it's ok. You're all right, it's all right," he cooed, attempting to sooth her and carrying her back to the chairs. Sitting, he took the towel Ginny handed him and wiped the saltwater and tears off her face.  
  
"It's OK, Vicki," Darius whispered reassuringly, scooting off Remus' lap and moving to stand in front of Draco. Patting her head, he asked her, "Want to come play Quidditch with us?"  
  
Vicki sniffed and hiccupped in response. Ginny laughed, pulling Darius over to her and whispering in his ear before kissing his forehead. Draco managed to get Vicki standing on his legs, her hands on his shoulders. Gently but briskly drying her off, he quickly changed her from the little green swimsuit to dry clothes. "All dry now," Draco smiled, Vicki still not happy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and plopped down into his lap, sticking her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Ginny reached over and tenderly pulled the thumb out, earning a whimper of protest. Rising to her feet, Ginny repositioned a now awake Dylan, who had been watching his twin's trauma, and reached down for Darius's hand. "Quidditch field boys?"  
  
"I should see what my terrors are up to as well," Remus laughed, standing slowly and making his way up the steps.  
  
Draco rose, one arm supporting Vicki as he reached out, running his fingers through Dylan's hair. "He's still quite warm. Poor little thing," he frowned. After kissing the freckled cheek, earning a slight giggle, Draco's face was pulled by Ginny's fingers to hers.  
  
"I love you," she smiled before kissing him lovingly, her fingertips tracing his jaw line. "My gentle dragon."  
  
Laughing, Draco massaged her lips with his thumb then trailed his index finger down her neck. "I love you too, Red. Oh, some new freckles here," he muttered, his finger near the scalloped edging of her tank top.  
  
"Daddy stop flirting with Mummy," Darius whined, getting antsy and pulling on her hand, swinging it back and forth.  
  
Ginny shook her head, seriously looking down at him. "I can't help if I find Daddy sexy," she whispered, meant for Draco's ears and not Darius's.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Remus asked laughingly, grinning at them from halfway up the steps to the house.  
  
"We're coming," Ginny replied as Draco took Darius's other hand. "Oh, and Daddy," she began, voice very hushed. When Draco looked over at her, she winked. "We'll count all my freckles once the kids are asleep."  
  
***  
  
"No! Not Gwenny! She's mine, give her back to me, you bastard! No, you can't! Stop! Gwenny!" Draco yelled, sitting bolt upright in bed, breathing rapidly and knocking Ginny off him as beads of sweat poured down his forehead. It had been so real, he could still feel his daughter being ripped from his arms, the chills caused by the Dementors backing up his father and Voldemort as they lay siege to his family, killing them one by one in front of his eyes.  
  
"Draco? Honey, what's wrong?" Ginny asked gently, sitting up and stroking his brow tenderly. "Draco, love, did you have that dream again? You know it's not real."  
  
"Hold on," Draco whispered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and crossing the room rapidly, his breath still fast and shallow. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?" she called from behind him, adjusting her nightgown, which had bunched underneath her while she slept. Staring at the open door through which he had just disappeared, she once again worried called his name.  
  
Minutes later, he reappeared with the baby clutched tightly against his chest. "I just. I had to make sure they were all still here, all still breathing," he explained with a sheepish grin, carefully getting back into their bed. He lay back, Gwenny still against his chest, and he sighed harshly. "It was Lucius. He'd taken you and the boys. Vicki too," he took a ragged breath causing the baby to stir. Draco patted her back gently, rubbing in small circles as she snuggled further into him. "He and Voldemort had Dementors with them. My father," he laughed mirthlessly, "He. You were dead, the kids were dead, all but Gwenny. He took her and I couldn't do anything to stop him!"  
  
"Draco, Lucius is dead. He isn't coming back, you know that. He's gone, as is Voldemort. We don't have to worry about any of them anymore," she reassured him, resting her head on his shoulder as she stroked his arm. "Remus is your father now, in everyway but blood. You know he'd love it if you took his name and made it legal."  
  
"I know but. God Ginny! He gave you to the Dementors and all I could do was watch!" he shuddered, his hand still resting possessively on his youngest daughter's back.  
  
"You wouldn't let that happen," Ginny smiled, "never in a million, billion, trillion years. You'd find some way to stop him," she whispered, kissing him on the jaw. "You'd never let them hurt any of us."  
  
"Never," Draco repeated, as Gwenny stretched out, hands wrapping tightly around his neck. "I'd fight them to the death if it meant protecting you and the children."  
  
"It won't come to that. Never again will we need to worry about them," Ginny lifted her head and peered down at the baby. "I don't think she is going anywhere, do you? She looks rather comfortable it would be a shame to wake her," Ginny said, draping her arm across his stomach. "Think we should keep her in here tonight?"  
  
"Yes," Draco replied quickly, his arm wrapping around Ginny's shoulders. "I'd bring them all in if I could."  
  
"And where would we sleep? Your sons are all arms and legs, love. I'm still black and blue from where Dari kicked me during his last bad dream," Ginny teased quietly, her finger drawing invisible pictures on his stomach. She waited for a response, most likely about her calling them 'his' sons, which always started a debate over whose genes predominated, but this time there was none. Looking up, she realized he had fallen back to sleep, his head resting on the top of Gwenny's. Thinking he had the right idea, kissed both of their heads before lowering her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Mummy mummy mummy mummy mummy!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm awake," Ginny murmured sleepily, rolling slightly away from her husband and once again glad she'd resumed wearing clothes to bed when Darius began walking. "What's wrong? What's going on, sweetheart? Come here, baby."  
  
Dylan awkwardly climbed up onto the bed and into the spot she'd created, smiling as he cuddled his warm little body against Draco's side. "Sleep here?"  
  
"Did you have a bad dream, baby?" Ginny asked quietly, tucking him in and subtly checking to make sure he wasn't wet.  
  
"No," Dylan yawned, his mouth forming a wide o-shape. "Wanted you and Daddy."  
  
"Ok then," she smiled, settling herself next to him. A quick look at the clock revealed it was only seven in the morning, meaning she still had a few hours until the other two would be up as well. Lying on her side watching Draco sleeping, Gwen still curled up on his chest like she used to when she was an infant and Dyl pressed against his side, she smiled as tears formed in her eyes. Ginny had an unsupressable urge to get the camera to forever capture the moment. Quietly getting out of bed and crossing the room, she retrieved it from her desk. "What are you doing, sweetness?"  
  
"Quick, close your eyes and pretend you are still sleeping," Ginny ordered, smiling at him as she raised the camera.  
  
"Huh?" Draco muttered groggily, never at his best first thing in the morning, even more so when he'd not have the most restful sleep. "When did he get here?" he asked looking down at the redhead against his side.  
  
"Few minutes ago. Now close your eyes, dragon," she told him, snapping the picture just as his eyes shut.  
  
"You are very strange," he laughed softly as she crawled back into the bed, pulling the covers quickly up and over herself.  
  
"Oh hush you," she teased. "Since we're both awake. Pansy wants to have Harry's birthday party here next month. Surprise him with it. What do you think?"  
  
"Well," Draco said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "We've got more than enough room. And really, she shouldn't be doing all the work to prepare for the festivities," Draco added quietly, now fully awake and trying his best to keep the kids asleep.  
  
"She is doing much better with Anya than she was with Jaime at this stage. No bed rest yet."  
  
"Anya? So they've finally settled on a name then, have they?" he questioned, shifting slightly to look at her.  
  
"Anastasia. Harry says that's too long, so he's shortened it to Anya, just not around Pansy."  
  
"Like in that movie? The one Vic watches over and over and over again?" Draco pondered, looking down and idly running his fingers through Dylan's thick red locks.  
  
"Yup, though I don't know if it's because of the movie. I rather doubt it really," she said. "You know, now that they've settled on a name, Sirius is going to have to stop referring to the baby as Daffodil," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Forget me not, Delphinium, Marigold, Geranium, Azalea Blossom and Magnolia as well. Dad had added a couple of his own too, what were they? Lilac and. Tulip," Draco smiled, shaking his head as he remember the row that had ensued. "Rose and Mum were not pleased at all. Both ready to kill them if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes, well, Ron had managed to get some of his own in by then too. I believe he added Honeysuckle and Ivy to the mix."  
  
Draco titled his head to the side as if in thought. "Ivy's not really half bad."  
  
"No," Ginny laughed, violently shaking her head in disagreement. "Don't you dare! No Ivy. No more flower names in this family. Besides if," she paused, giving him a significant look, "if we have another baby, let alone another girl, we might as well keep up the theme and find another queen to name her after."  
  
Grinning, Draco caressed the top of Gwenny's head. "My little princesses," he sighed happily.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Ginny whispered, inclining her head to the door. "Hiya guys."  
  
Darius was standing in the doorway, a just woken up Vicki holding onto his hand, her other hand tightly clutching a teddy bear. "Where's Dyl?" she whimpered, lower lip quivering.  
  
"Right here. Come on, join us up here," Ginny suggested affectionately, patting the bed. Vicki dropped Darius's hand then ran across the room to her mother who lifted her into her lap. Darius followed at a much more dignified pace and climbed into the bed on his own.  
  
"You guys are up early," Draco pointed out, grinning at his family, thinking that certainly would fight to the death to protect them from harm.  
  
"Vicki woke me up. She couldn't find Dylan," Darius complained sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I wanted mummy's bed," Dylan piped up with a grin, his red hair being ruffled by his father.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Draco laughed as he tickled the boy.  
  
"Pretending," Dylan announced, giggling.  
  
"Big faker," Ginny teased. "Who wants breakfast?"  
  
"Not me," Darius grumbled, laying across the bottom of the bed and yawning exaggeratedly.  
  
"Oh so sleepy!" Ginny mocked, making room up near her and Draco. "Come up here you silly goose. Don't lay down there all by yourself."  
  
Dutifully scampering up next to her, Darius rested his head on Ginny's chest, Vicki on her other side next to Dylan. Looking over the many heads, Ginny winked at Draco. "Didn't I tell you this bed could hold a lot of people."  
  
"All we need is the dog right?"  
  
"Dog? Doggie, Daddy? Really?" Vicki shouted, hopping up and down excitedly, instantly energized and waking up Gwenny.  
  
"Stop that. Stop, Vicki," Draco ordered, grabbing Vicki's arm gently and making her sit back down on the bed. Gwenny sat up and rubbed her eyes, similar to the way Darius had earlier. She crawled instantly over to her oldest brother, curling up against his chest between him and Ginny. "A dog?" Draco choked, heartily whishing he had kept quiet.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Ginny echoed, silently laughing at him as she waggled her eyebrows. "Are we getting a dog?"  
  
Draco glared at his wife as he turned to address his daughter. "Vicki, where would we put it when we are at Hogwarts? We can't leave him here all alone with no one to take care of him."  
  
"Small doggie, Daddy! Take him with us. Un'ca 'bus likes doggies! He likes it when Un'ca Sir'us is a doggie. He likes 'em!" Vicki pled enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh God, what have I started." 


End file.
